New Vegas: The Chicago Zone
by SirSHADOWHUNTER141
Summary: Shade, son of the Courier, sets off towards the war-torn ruin of pre-war Chicago, The local rebels are fighting the local rulers. Will Shade join the rebels or the army, or will he take control himself. Along the way he meets a few new friends, and a alot of new enemies
1. Chapter 1

New Vegas: The Chicago Zone

Credits:

Bethesda, Obsidian and others for the amazing game

The mod authors for some references

Prologue

It's been 18 years since the Second Battle Of Hoover Dam, The Mojave was prospering overall, after The Courier took control of the dam with Yes Man, the NCR was forced out of the Mojave with less than seventy-five percent of its original force, their hurried departure left a gaping hole in security in the area, the fiend population grew like rabbits. They overran most of Westside, killing many of the residents savagely, The Westside militia fought bravely but ultimately failed and the fiends made it into Freeside where the kings, with help from the Van Graffs and Gun Runners fended them off. Novac flourished in the following time, the loss of NCR trade tariffs had made trading a huge portion of the local economy, but that was short lasting, Fiends attacked but were driven back with help from the Brotherhood of Steel, Boone and Manny Vargas were forced to work together again as comrades in the Defense of Novac, During that time Boone and Manny reconciled their friendship under fire, it is said that they personally killed more than anyone else, Ex-Ranger Andy took the couriers words to heart and coordinated the defense from the makeshift HQ at Repconn. Goodsprings did well, out of the way from the fiends reach. With Caesar and the Legate dead, the legion left in a hurry to go back to Colorado, a few remnants remained behind to harass the population, but proved no match for the Brotherhood's firepower. The Prospector Saloon did well with traders drowning their sorrows at the loss of their caravans due to the war. Doc Mitchell spent his days working with the Followers administering aid to the wounded, he died peacefully in his sleep a few years after this story takes place. Primm did well overall, Primm Slim stepped up as sheriff after the NCR retreat, did well at that position until he was destroyed by a group of NCR deserters who then took control. The Great Khans were wiped out by the courier and his securitron army. The Boomers realizing that the outside world was not as "savage" as so previously thought, they opened their gates and allowed for trade, becoming one of the largest gun supplies in the area, rivaling the Gun Runners. Crimson Caravan Co. New Vegas branch was recalled after they began losing caps faster than they could make them. The BoS, un-hindered by the NCR, expanded across the Mojave, working well with the locals to protect them while secretly gathering technology and storing it in Hidden Valley. They expanded and took up most of the abandoned NCR positions', becoming the main protectors of the area, Cass moved away back to the Hub; Veronica was accepted back into the BoS and made a paladin. Raul just disappeared one day from his shack, never to be seen again in those parts.

Gallows "Shade" Smith, son of the courier and Sunny Smiles, was born on December 28th 2285 at the New Vegas Medical clinic, had an interesting childhood, as a young kid he turned out like his father, he had a great knack for firearms, marksmanship, and repair. He was fascinated by pre-war military tactics and spent hours at the BoS archive studying the subject. During the Fiend war he was an officer in the strip army, coordinating defensive positions, Shade took a round to the leg at Vault 3 leading a clearing party. When he was 16, his father gave him his custom .45 auto pistol, extended magazine, a recoil comp, and a selector switch for full-auto or semi-auto. His father called it the Juanita, similar in design to Benny's Maria, but black with silver inlays and a pearl handle. At the age of 25, Cass returned back to the Mojave, spent 4 weeks at the strip, taking in the sights, learning of the past years, she also brought much news about the rest of the U.S. wasteland, particularly news about Chicago, which sparked Shade's interest, Working with Senior Knight Lorenzo and others, he fixed up a Corvega, modified the car with a cargo area, armor plating, a huge fuel tank to supply his journey. On June 21st 2301, he left for Chicago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: 17 miles outside Boulder

Driving for about a week of driving, it was very slow going, avoiding radiation pockets, and severely damaged roads. Shade needed fuel, the mix of vodka and flamer fuel was running low, less than 1/8th of a tank left. Off in the distance, about 20 miles or so Shade saw a huge dome growing out of the ruins of a city. There was a ruined factory near the dome, with smoke still rising from the area. As he neared the camp nearby, red and gold legion flags started appearing on the side of the road, first the flags, than the crosses with slaves and other people alike nailed to them started appearing. Shade slowed, pulling over than stopping. After covering the vehicle with dead desert scrub, he moved forward, his Remington 700 at his hip, the green and black camouflage standing out from Shades tan cargo pants and black ballistic vest with a dirty white dress shirt underneath. His brown, sun cracked leather jacket flapping in the light wind. He walked towards a ridge overlooking the small legion defense camp with about 7 men, loading the custom drilled hollow point rounds into the chamber as he climbed.

Looking through the scope, Shade flicked on the night vision and zoomed in on the first man, the man had matted brown hair and was wearing Legion Centurion armor; zoomed in and took the shot. The rifle fired once, the suppressor making only slight thwiping sound once, the .308 round flew through the air, the round punched through the helmet, leaving a gaping hole. It fragmented leaving 17 lead and copper shards in the man's brain, killing him instantly. Expertly maneuvering the bolt to chamber another round, Shade acquired another target, this time a young man, no more than 19, carrying a black MP5k with extended stock, the round punched right through the football pads that he was wearing, he went down spinning and firing his SMG, killing another Legion troop in the process. Firing again, he hit another man in the chest; the man went down landing on one of his dead comrades. The others, now coming to grips with what's happening ducked into cover; they still couldn't find where the fire was coming from. One of them looked over the top of the sandbags he was behind, bad mistake. The dog head on his head was blown off, along with the top half of his face. One of the Legion recruits noticed the muzzle flash, screaming the information at his comrades, picking up the rifle that once belonged to dog hat, and he fired towards Shade's position, forcing Shade to duck away from the incoming lead. The symphony of shots made Shade think instinctively, he reached for a grenade that was hanging on his belt,

_No, I can't risk any fuel that may be down there._ Shade thought as reached for a stone, he lobbed it across the ridge, the shots stopped as the Legionaries dove away from the "grenade". Shade, using his bit of time wisely, scrambled to the rock formation next to him, switching his sniper for his pistol.

_Damn, should've grabbed my other gun. _Shade thought to himself while checking the Juanita for ammo. With only two men left, the troops were losing morale, and fast. One slit his own throat, taking the coward's way out. One left now, he ran forward, to pick up the SMG, replacing his throwing spears for the gun. Shade leaned out of cover, seeing this, he squeezed off two rounds, one missing and hitting the nearby tent, the other hitting the man's thigh, he fell and began crawling towards the safety of then sandbags, he never made it, another round to the torso stopped this. Being cautious, Shade slowly descended the slope, pistol pointing in front of him. After searching the tents and bodies he found enough fuel to last a week and a half or so thanks to the cars 150 mpg, a bit of ammo and a few stimpacks. He left in a hurry; the gunfire will draw many more, like flies to corpses.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Red Cloud

After about two weeks on the road, Shade came across a small town in what used to be Nebraska, the sign said in faded letters, some repainted, on an old and rusted sign, Red Cloud. The town was burned to the ground and littered with bodies; the road was covered in debris, only a small path, barely the size of the car. Deciding that it'll be better to scout ahead on foot, he stepped out of the car and silently moved forward. Smoke and ash hung in the air like a thick fog, it was getting dark, and the flames provided the only light, creating an eerie reddish-orange ambient light. The blackened frames of the houses created a skeletal look in the smoke, giving Shade a sense of dread and slight fear. He un-slung his custom R91 assault rifle, flicked off the safety, and raised it to his shoulder, walking slowly; he headed into the ruined settlement.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Shade shouted.

No one answered, he continued forward. As Shade continued he noticed the bodies changing from unarmed wastelanders to a scrappy police force, than the corpses changed to what looked like raiders wearing combat armor, black with a white eagle claw on the front. About ten minutes later he came across a few men carrying hunting rifles and a machete on their hips. They were wearing the black armor and rank patches, a private, a 1st sergeant, and a 2nd sergeant. They were standing around a fire, passing a bottle around and laughing.

"Hello? Who are…" Shade started to say but couldn't finish.

They turned around quickly, swinging their rifles up and level with the intruder, the men began firing as fast as their bolt-actions would allow. Shade jumped into cover behind a half standing wall, landing roughly in the ashen dirt.

"We'll find you! Than blow your ugly face clear off!" the private shouted savagely while firing, but with a slurred voice.

_Hmm… they're drunk, slowed, inaccurate, and not thinking well_._ That'll help, A lot._

Shade thought to himself as he quickly jumped up and fired six rounds at the 1st sergeant, three narrowly missed and created a small cloud of plastic and wooden splinters sprinkling harmlessly onto his shoulders, the others found their mark, one in the man's gut, hitting the man's kidney, causing an immense amount of pain. The other hit his right lung, collapsing it. The last round hit the man's neck, killing him instantly, staining the white talon a dark blood red.

"What… YOU BASTARD!" the private screamed at Shade, spit flying out of his mouth. He emptied his rifle; it made a few dry clicks, indicating that he ran out of ammo. The man began reloading the magazine as fast as possible but his current state caused him to drop his rifle, as bent down to pick it up, the R91 squeezed out two rounds, one hit the man's shoulder, fracturing it and sending bone shards into his arm. The second round hit his skull, but grazing it, causing the 7.62mm round to tumble, tearing through flesh or bone just the same, leaving a gaping hole in his left shoulder, nearly knocking off the man's arm. He went flying backwards and landing in the fire, causing a large cloud of embers to come off into the night sky.

The last man realizing that he was next, ran toward another wall nearby, stumbled and fell, scrambling to hide from the incoming rounds. The sergeant threw a grenade over the wall, the grey and yellow, baseball sized item flew the 20 feet and landed next to Shade's foot, He quickly kicked the grenade to the left about 7 feet, he than dove to the right a few feet, just out of the range of the grenade as it goes off, creating a large cloud of smoke, ash, and dirt, large chunks of shrapnel flew almost everywhere, one whizzed past Shade's ear, singeing a few hairs off. The 2nd Sergeant, feeling confident that the intruder was dead, went over to check on his dead mates, the sergeant could handle slaughter, but not the death of a friend. He then began puking near his dead comrade, Shade put a round through the man's head, blowing the top half off, and the man fell on the other corpse, adding blood to the already expanding pool.

After the battle, Shade checked the bodies for anything useful, he found a few .308 rounds, some caps, half a bottle of vodka, and a damaged 10mm sidearm, the firing pin was bent and the tension spring was shot, useless without a replacement, but he kept it on him, never knew when he'll need it. After about a half hour of going down roads and turning around, he found a way out. As he just reached the end of town he found a sad sight, a young man, perhaps around 17-18, hard to tell with shotgun blast mutilating your features. He had a dog curled up next to him, the dog was still alive, and as Shade approached the canine lifted its head and made a sort of quizzical sound at his approach. The dog had tags made from old military tags with new writing imprinted on, it read Dogmeat.

"C'mon boy, let's go" he said to the dog as he bent down to pet it, it slowly got up. While walking away it looked back at the boy, with what seemed like immense sadness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Ft. Wood

After leaving Red Cloud and those horrors behind, Rounding a corner after avoiding a crashed jet going around 40 mph a feral ghoul wearing a form of U.S. issue combat armor, desert brown with a star on the back, hit the car, creating a loud thud as it hit the reinforced bumper, its leg getting caught on the knife blades riveted to it, ripping it off, leaving a trail of ghoulish blood across the windshield and roof He she whatever gender it was had a rusted combat knife on the left hip and a damaged 9mm on the left hip. The ghoul went flying over the top, cracking the windshield, the radio antennae was damaged as it went over the roof of the car, the sudden deceleration and sound woke Dogmeat, he growled and jumped at the window, luckily the bars stopped him from completely flying out. The car swerved to the side, forcing Shade to swerve the opposite way, almost hitting the jets rusted wing. Shade and Dogmeat jumped out of the car to make sure the ghoul was dead; Dogmeat ripped its throat out, killing it.

"Hey boy, there's bound to be something in this old base, let's go check it out, Dogmeat follow" Shade said to him. The large camp was mostly deserted except for the few radscorpions and the ghouls; there were only about 12 ferels, easily dealt with by a few rifle rounds. Most seemed to be trapped in the old bunker to the edge of the field, Shade checked the door, welded shut by the heat from the blast. After searching the torn and filthy tents, all Shade could show for it was an old KABAR knife, The stainless steel blade still reflected the sun like a mirror after a few polishing wipes, the handle however was old and sun-baked. It needed a few leather straps to redo the handle. Shade began to get the feeling that he was being watched, Dogmeat began growling at the tent flap. Slowly, he began to get up and shoulder his rifle. As he neared the door a ghoul, not a feral though, burst through the flaps, grabbing shades rifle, twisting it out of his hands, removing his advantage. The ghoul brandished a combat knife from his combat armor; the blade was a dark red with a skull engraved in the handle. He swung the knife at Shade's head, by ducking the blade knocked off Shade's black cowboy hat instead of his neck. Shade stabbed the man in the knee with his new knife, drawing a fair amount of foul-smelling blood onto the rotten wood floor. The ghoul brought the knife down on Shade's back, but the knife bounced off the ceramic back-plate. Shade stood up also bringing the knife up, cutting through the man's armor, gutting him. Shade pushed him back; he toppled over a metal footlocker, falling on his back onto an old bedroll. Drawing his pistol Shade shot the man twice in the head, finishing him off. Shade grabbed the ghoul's knife and picked up his R91 and left. The sound of the gun shots and fighting had attracted nearly all ghouls in the area. Most of them had combat armor on, some were wearing civilian clothes, and one of them had a tattered black suit with gold pins on them with a pilot hat. Raising his rifle, Shade began walking forward, firing a few rounds at each ghoul, empting the 36 round magazine, dropping 7 ghouls. The ghouls now began rushing forward, within melee range. Swinging the rifle onto his back and drawing both of his new-found knives. Throwing one of them at the pilot ghouls face, the ghoul fell back onto the cement with a dull thud. 4 left now, stabbing one as it charged into the gut. 3 left. Drawing the Juanita, he shot one of the army ghouls, dropping it. 2 left. Dogmeat had just finished tearing through one of their ribcages, ripping out the heart and lungs, ending its life. Last one. Swing the knife into the last ones gut, cutting it open, the rotten intestines spilling out; pushing it back Shade drew his pistol, shot it twice in the chest. No more.

After collecting any supplies he could find, some fuel and alcohol, a lot of ammo. And a weeks' worth of MREs for Dogmeat and himself, Shade wandered around, seeing if there is anymore. Stumbling across a small, hidden bunker towards the far north end, Shade told Dogmeat to stay guard, opening the small hatch, Shade stepped inside.

Inside it was dark and damp; the only light came from a few torches spread throughout the three rooms. Slowly moving forward, he noticed a few sleeping figures in one of the corners. He fired the rifle, hitting the two men with a hail of lead, killing them both immediately. In the other room another ghoul got up from his brown sleeping bag on his olive drab and rusty steel cot, drawing his pistol he got up and moved towards the sounds of gunfire. Nearing the doorframe, he poked his head out. Suddenly Shade let loose a few rounds, scaring the ghoul back a bit. After a few more rounds the rifle jammed, a dry clicking followed closely. The jam forced Shade to move into another room to be able to switch weapons. Putting the R91 down near the two dead ghouls, he drew the Juanita, pulling the slide back to load it. The last ghoul turned the corner just as the pistol fired, the very large .45 round spun through the air making contact with the opponents head, the round went through his head, burrowing itself into the opposite wall, sending shards of rusted steel and cement onto the floor. The man flew backwards, landing on one of the torches, sending the area into darkness. Searching the bodies and area, Shade found a few rounds, some more food and some stimpacks. Perhaps the most important thing he found was a map of the local area, with a mid-sized town marked nearby. After repairing the rifle and leaving the bunker, Shade left for the town.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Nado

Stepping into town, Shade notices that the town has a dark, rusty feel, many of the buildings are old, pre-war houses covered in metal sheets and sandbags at the windows and doors. A large metal chain-link fence surrounds the settlement. To Shades left is a large sign proclaiming the town's name, Nado. It looked like it used to be an evac route marker for the area. A middle-aged African man steps forward, carrying a black AK-47 with wire stock and fore grip.

"Hello and welcome to Nado, name's Simms, Harden Simms. I'm the closest thing to a sheriff around here."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shade. I'm looking for supplies, ammo, and a stiff drink for my car."

"Interesting car you've got then. Go to the Café of Broken Dreams near the center of town, they've got food and drink, and I think Ronny, the local arms merchant should be there, try to catch him when he is drunk, hell of a lot better prices at that time. If you go, could you check on Chuck, the bartender, he took a bullet in a bar fight a few day ago, Just see how's he doing. Ok?"

"Yea sure, will do, Oh and by the way, what's your story?" Shade asked while giving Dogmeat a small bit of MRE meatloaf he saved for him.

"It's a long one, so I'll give you the short version. I grew up in The Capitol Wasteland, in a town called Megaton, my father, the sheriff managed to fend off an attempt to try to detonate the nuke in the center of town. About 5 years later, the guy Tenpenny, real asshole, came in force. He took the town, my father, Jericho, Billy, Moria, Stockholm, and a few others died in the defense. He rounded up the rest of us and made us watch as his goons detonated the bomb, destroying the town and many of the residents that stayed. Lucy West was the lucky one; she was at Arefu at this time. After the explosion, I pulled my father's 10mm, shot Tenpenny in the face. The rest of us managed to escape the tower and get to Rivet City. I was 10 when this happened. At the age of 17, I left with a caravan led by Doc Hoff, by the time I got here I was 18, decided to stay here, home ever since. As you leave, beware of the tunnel snakes. A gang up the road a ways, they will shoot before asking. They're led by an old man by the name of Butch. He's no raider warlord but he's killed his fair share of travelers." Harden finished with a wave of his free hand and left in a hurry towards the center of town at the sounds of a woman screaming.

As he neared the café he told Dogmeat to stay and guard the door. He stepped inside, immediately hit by the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. The room was fairly dim, much of the light came from the neon spread around the building, in front of the bar there was a man with grey-ish hair wearing power armor and a mini-gun leaning against the table. He was chatting up a woman sitting across from him; she seemed to be not very interested in him. Shade walked to the bar, a man with a heavy limp walked over to him.

"I'm Chuck, the bartender, what can I get ya?"

" I'll take 17 gallons of vodka. And Simms asked me check up on you." Shade said surveying the rest of the room. The shelves of Nuka-Cola and alcohol were spread along the wall behind the counter.

"Big order, I'll get it for ya. Give me half an hour or so though, and I'm fine."

"Which one's Ronny?"

"He's the one in the corner, Black combat armor, the chrome M1911 on his hip, the beer bottles on the table." He said, pointing to the left a bit, leaning over the counter.

Walking over, Shade sat down across from him.

"Wha du yu need young men" he asked raising a bottle, falling over, Shade caught him.

"I need all the flamer fuel you've got, how much?"

I… I… Get thirty fur gallens of ta Stuff, its 2041 caps and shot of whiskey." He said, nearly passing out. Counting the caps, Shade dropped a large roll on the counter.

"Here, take the money. Where's the fuel?" Shade said.

"My shop, beck curner, in the drum."

Thanking the man, Shade headed for the door.

The shop, not really a shop was just a house with a sign over the door that read Guns n'more in red letters. The shop was dark, but not dark enough to not be able to see. The dark figures of guns and boxes of ammo were in cabinets and display shelves lining the walls. Turning on the light on Shade's pip-boy he made his way to the drum in the corner. As he neared, the sounds of rustling could be heard in the upstairs. Drawing his pistol he walked up the stairs. Turning the corner he surprised a young woman, 27-30 years old, long dark red hair was tied back loosely in a ponytail. She was wearing pair of tight fitting faded blue jeans with a black and crimson bandana tied around the left thigh, the pack on the floor in front of her was an old military one, black with the long-dead USMC symbol on one side. Her faded tank top had some un-readable print on it, one shoulder was covered by a shaped piece of metal with leather on one side and a strap running to her hip, where it connected to a golden gecko skin belt, many pouches were hanging off of it, filled with many items, the M1 Garand on her back was covered with scratches, She turned towards him reaching for her pistol on he left hip.

"Don't do that. I don't want to kill you, and I know you're not a killer" Shade said from behind his pistol. He then holstered his gun. She stopped reaching for her gun and stepped back from the backpack.

"Are you going to turn me in for stealing?" She asked in a Mid-western accent.

"No, why were you stealing those supplies?"

"I can't take this place anymore. The sheer amount of men in this town that are filthy animals, everywhere I go I'm asked to go home with them. I bought most supplies, didn't have enough for the rest, so I came here." She said while sitting down in a nearby chair. Shade sat near her in another chair.

"I can help with that, I've got another spot open in my car, I'm on my way to Chicago. Care to come along?"

"Yes! I just need some gun repairs done to my gun and some ammo for it." She said as she grabbed an ammo belt from a nearby drawer and began filling the slots with 30-06 rounds and filling her pockets with spare magazines.

After she was done Shade went down stairs and got the fuel for the car. He left a thousand NCR dollars for any damages.

"Oh, my name is Sarah, Came from a small town in Michigan, Meo was the town, Burned to the ground by raiders. Set off with a few survivors, and made my way here."

"Ok, well I'm Gallows, people just call me Shade" as they reached outside Dogmeat came bounding up the stairs "This guy is Dogmeat, he'll be with us."

After filling the fuel tank with the vodka he just picked up and the flamer fuel he set off, a dog in the back and a friend in the passenger seat next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: I-80 Tunnel Snakes fort. 32.7 miles from Nado.

After driving for about an hour, the Tunnel Snakes fort came into view over the horizon. They stopped and left Dogmeat near the car to guard it. Shade and Brooke stepped out and headed forward. The fort was made from old, rusty cars and a trailer. The rest was made from junk fencing mixed with chain-link. The fort had a large bonfire built in the center around a few tents and sheds. Several guard towers were scattered around along with patrolling men in black leather jackets similar to the Kings. All of them were armed with automatic rifles, but they varied, some carried SMGs, others had assault rifles, and the last group carried sniper rifles.

"Spot for me" Shade said, handing Sarah a pair of old binoculars. With a weird laser projector attached.

"How, I've got no idea?"

"It's easy, just push the red button, a green laser will show up, point at a target, than double-tap the button, only you or I can see this." Shade replied, loading the Remington 700.

"Ok" she said, settling down behind a car, looking through the binoculars.

_I like her; maybe I should take her somewhere, somewhere nice._ Shade thought to himself as he looked through the scope.

The laser showed up, marking the first man, he was in the tallest guard tower, carrying a .50 Anti-material rifle.

_Good choice, big gun, most damage_ he thought as he squeezed the trigger, blowing through the man's chest, causing him to fall off of the tower, landing on the roof below. The others, still oblivious to the dead man, continued on their patrols and games. Second man marked, Shade squeezed off another around, blowing his arm off, he managed to scream and alert the others before he bled out. The remaining men scrambled into cover, the snipers picked up their rifles, searching for the duo. Managing to pick off another sniper and a guard before the others found their position and began firing. Sarah let out a slight squeal before taking cover behind the car.

"Dammit Sarah, You've got a gun, use it! If you don't, both of our guns will go nicely with their new owner's leather jackets!" Shade yelled.

This seemed to motivate her as she un-slung her rifle and propped it on the car, emptying the 8 rounds at the advancing men, dropping three of the seventeen remaining. The M1 ejected the spent clip, making a loud pinging sound. Shade dropped another one with a round to the head. He ducked down to reload as Sarah fired another few. The two of them were outnumbered and outgunned. They wouldn't make it. Suddenly a few of the members were dropped by a traveling merchant and some mercenaries SMGs and pistols. Shade and Sarah jumped over the car and moved up with the group. One of the mercenaries took a few rounds to the chest and legs, her leather armor became slick with red. She fell to the ground and managed to get halfway to a car but never made it. More of the Tunnel Snakes went down with the hail of gunfire. Shade dropped another one with a round to the chest. After they had killed all of the men on the outside they met up with their saviors.

"Thanks for saving our asses, Who are you guys?" Shade asked panting while putting more ammo into his weapon.

"I'm Tommy, from Shells N' More Supply Co. These are the hired defenders I picked up" He said while reloading his pistol and putting it back on his hip. The rest of the mercs said hi and went to check on their fallen comrade.

"You guys look a little light on equipment; I have a missile launcher with a few HE rounds, interested?" Tommy offered while digging it out of one of the boxes on a brahmin.

"Yea, we'll take it, I'll give you 1500 caps for it."

"Sounds good, I'll even throw in the ammo for free. Lemme just get it for ya." he said, accepting the caps put in a large canvas sack, than handing over the weapon and ammo to Shade.

Just then, An old man jumped out of a shed towards the south, mini-gun in hand he emptied the 240 rounds into Tommy and the mercs, they had not even known what was happening. Shade and Sarah jumped behind a nearby Corvega, The rough cement scratching a small cut in Shade's jacket. Sarah fired the 8 rounds into him, no effect. Shouldering the missile launcher, Shade fired, the missile missed the man, but that's ok, it hit the large watchtower behind him, bringing it down onto the man. Killing him with 1 ton of wood, metal, and sandbags, after checking the bodies and the Tunnel Snakes, the pair left the scene behind, Raiders would be there soon.


End file.
